Who Will Save the Day Now?
by Imagi chan
Summary: *completed* This is a Takari, and Sorato, anyways when all the digi destined go to the digital world they find themselfs in a load of trouble. What do they do? Who can save them now? Read + Review
1. Prologue - The Beginning

Imagi: Hey this is one of my first ficcys, I'm putting out to the public *Be warned* I'm not a very good writer so be nice This is a Takari, Sorato, and maybe even a Ken/Yolie but who knows??  
Oh and here is my rhyming disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer:Digimon don't belong to me  
Ha! Now there can be no fee  
  
Do not sue   
For if you do  
I will beat you  
With my shoe  
Thank you!  
  
Along that line  
This story plot is MINE!  
And there will be a fine!  
For those who have stealing in mind!  
Prologue  
  
5 digidestined stood wearily in the computer lab; it had been a hard day at school. Yolie turned around and smiled "Ready?" She asked them.  
  
"Uh huh" they replied casually as Yolie turned her attention back to the computer "Digiport ope...mmph" the last part of her sentence was muffled by Davis' hand. She turned around in rage and opened her mouth to yell but caught a glance at Cody just in time.  
  
"Yolie" he said in a hushed voice "shhhh." She must have had a very perplexed look, because when she looked at TK he informed her "there is someone outside, don't you hear them?" She turned her attention to the door and for the first time heard the muffled footsteps.  
  
If they were caught in the computer room without an explanation, after school hours they could get in big trouble. The footsteps grew louder until they stopped right outside the door. The handle creaked and... "Hey guys" Taichi said from the doorway. "We didn't scare you, did we?" He said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Tai" Kari moaned knowing her brother had tormented them on purpose. Tai smiled at his sister and walked in the room followed by 6 others. The older digidestined smiled at there younger friends. "We got lonely" Matt informed them with a puppy dogface. "Oh stop it" Sora said playfully "no one, is buying that act." Matt's face changed from puppy dog to dejected. Everyone smiled at their little act, because everyone knew (minus Sora and Matt) what a cute couple they would make.  
  
"Well" Yolie said now that your all settled I guess I start again. "Digiport ope..." the door blasted open revealing Ken "Sorry I'm late" he said in his shy tone. Yolie frowned "And without further adieu Digiport Open!"   
  
A moment later 12 kids found themselves sprawled in a pile in a different world. "Come on!" Tai called taking up his courageous leader methods of long ago. The group smiled knowing what this meant to him.   
  
They all were having a blast when Sora stopped suddenly the only one to notice was Matt. "What's wrong" he asked. her eyes were wide and he watched as her tan face turned pale then blue. "Oh my god" he cried as the realization hit him, she couldn't breath. Matt's calls had caught everyone's attention, and they came running.  
  
"Sora!" Matt called worried, She had her hands pulling at some non-existing thing around her neck. Matt didn't know what to do, then instincts caught up with him. "Sorry" he apologized before hand. Placing his lips on hers he blew in powerfully, and what ever had her lost its battle as air rushed into her lungs, taking a deep breath she collapsed to the ground. Her hand still sitting softly on her neck as she breathed deeply.   
  
"What happened?" Matt asked her when she recovered. "I... I don't know" she sad "I wa... was just walking the...then I couldn't breath, It was as if... as if..."  
  
"As if what Sora?" Mimi asked softly. Sora sighed "as if someone was choking me." Matt looked at her neck and noticed red marks. "It looks as if someone was..."  
  
So who was Choking Sora? What will happen to the Digidestined? Find out next time in... what my title again? oh yeah Who will save the day?  
  
PS: I only finish it if you guys like it! 


	2. 1 - Missing and Stuck

This chapter is dedicated to *~*Sora Rocks*~* for the wonderful amount of inspiration!  
Oh and thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to me because I'm a beginner... On with the disclaimer and on with the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer:Digimon don't belong to me  
Ha! Now there can be no fee  
  
Do not sue   
For if you do  
I will beat you  
With my shoe  
Thank you!  
  
Along that line  
This story plot is MINE!  
And there will be a fine!  
For those who have stealing in mind!  
  
Oh My God I rhyme  
I have way too much time  
  
Chapter 1 - Missing and Stuck  
  
Matt looked around at his friends Tai stood at the front leading them where ever they were going. Davis stood a step behind soaking in everything his role model did. Behind them Mimi, Joe, Yolie, Ken and Izzy were discussing who knew what. Kari and TK stood in there own little world hand in hand. Matt smiled at this the two of them were really close and had recently admitted their crushes to one another. And last in line was Sora and himself. It had been half an hour since the 'attack' and after 10 minutes of non-stop questions Sora had managed to get everyone to leave her alone.  
  
Matt looked around again, something was missing, all of them were there but something felt weird. Turning to Sora he let her in on his thoughts "something's missing"  
  
She looked at him in surprise "I feel the same way but what?" Matt pondered this yet again scanning all of his friends. TK. something was wrong with TK's head, his hat was there but what was it? "Patamon" he realized aloud. Just loud enough for Sora to hear. "That's right" she seemed to realize too. "Where are all the digimon?"   
  
"Tai" Matt called to the brown haired boy. The group turned around. "The digimon, they haven't shown up!" He informed everyone who was now listening intently. "Huh" their leader questioned "where are they?"   
  
"Biomon" Sora called out "Biomon" she cried louder.  
"Agumon!" Tai sighed "Agumon, Where are you?"  
  
Soon the whole area was filled with their distressed calls. 'Where are you Gabumon? Something happened, something horrible, first you then Sora, what next?'  
  
"Oh god!" TK cried out, its getting late, we should go home now! Kari immediately grabbed his hand to look at his watch "Oh my..." "Hey Kari!" Yolie called interrupting her distress "Ya know Ya don't have to look at TK's watch you have the time on your digivice" Kari and TK both blushed at this and Yolie smirked 'Job well done' she thought happily.  
  
Tai sighed at their childish antics; they really had to get home. Davis eminently coping said "Closest Digiport; that way." Tai smiled at him and Davis seemed to glow. "Good work, lead the way, Davis"   
  
They finally reached the little computer and Davis held out his hand "Digiport open..." nothing happened "Hey" he cried in distress, it didn't work!  
  
"I can try to fix it" Tai said kneeling down "oh no, Tai, please don't hit it!" Izzy cried clearly remembering the incident when Tai had tried to 'fix' Izzy's computer. Tai blanched "Well Sorry, plus I wasn't planning on hitting it!"  
  
"Uh huh" Kari replied sarcastically. Tai glared at her and turned back to the computer suddenly the screen went black. White words flared across the screen over and over 'All Digiports are now closed' flew across the screen then new words formed 'there will be no leaving the Digiworld'  
  
"So that means... we can't get home?"  
  
What will happen next? What's wrong with the Digiport and what will they do now? Find out next time in Who will save the day now? And the most important question; do you like my disclaimer?  



	3. 2 - Found and Lost; Lost and Found

Note: The digidestined are trapped in the digital world with no way home. Sora was attacked. And the digimon are no where to be found... read on...   
  
Disclaimor: well, since no one comented on my disclaimor *sob* I guess I'll just stick with   
'me no own digi!' So there you have it, its my story and I don't own digimon.   
  
I'd like to dedicate this to *~*SoraRocks*~* and Some Dead Poet hahahah Suzanne now you have to read it HAHAHA.... -_- my best bud cant even read the whole story, then again, I dont blame her! ^-^   
  
Oh and I need some names for the story, If you want send me your name and I will put you in the story ^_^   
  
On with the show   
  
Chapter 2 ~ Found and Lost; Lost and Found   
  
Matt smiled and laid down "Night guys" he said through a yawn "Night!" came the chorus of replies.   
  
Matt smiled again 'just like old times' he thought happily to himself.   
  
The digidestined lay sprawled out along the ground, the majority of them stared at the magestic scene above them, there was nothing to block the magnificent stars and all any of them could do was marvle at the twinkling lights.   
  
TK, like his brother, was smiling, but not for the same reason. Takeru was smiling dreamily at the brown haired girl on his right, who had moments ago fallen into a tranquil sleep. 'G'night Kari' he said in a soft soothing voice planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
  
And that night 12 children fell asleep peacefully.   
  
*   
Far, far away 2 beings watched this sepretly. One watched from some evil headquaters plain discust written upon its face. The other watched teary eyed, trying despritly not to let a single tear fall. Memories twinkled, and truth hurt.   
*   
**************************The next day*****************************   
  
The evil being known as Drakuamon sat in a high chair in his castle. A large group of digimon sat with their heads touching the ground, bowing to this new evil. Drakuamon sighed "fetch" he stated to the closest digimon. The bakamon, hearing his call, reacted imediently. Moments later 13 digimon arrived and the bakamon took his original post leaving 12 chained and beat digimon. "Pathetic" Drakuamon stated as the 12 struggled pointlessly and painfully. Drakuamon turned away from them back to the bakamon "is it ready?" he questioned. "Yes sir, ready and waiting as you requested." Drakuamon smiled evilly "good."   
  
*   
  
"Well, I slept great" Tai stated with a stretch. Sora and Matt looked worried "How did you guys sleep?" Both pairs of eyes hit the ground "I have a bad feeling, something is wrong" Matt stated as Sora nodded in agreement. Suddenly a cry came from the distance and away went the digidestined.   
  
"Come on" Matt cried as they dashed twords the cry. The group ran until they found themselves lost. A cold cakaling voice appeared and out of no where a mist blinded them. When it went away they had new surroundings. They stood in a dark cold clearing and the voice came again, but this time it came with a body. "I am Drakuamon, and you, digidestined, are going to die" with a snap of his fingers 12 posts appeared. With a wave of his hand the digidestined were picked up of the ground and were each flown to a seperate post. Matt watched several Bakamon tied him and his friends to posts. There was nothing he could do, he felt frozen in place. All he managed was to look to his left, and there stood Sora, going throught the same thing looking back at him.   
So 12 children stood each tied to a seperate post each frightened not understanding at all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ok I know that was short but I'm hoping getting another chapter out might promote desire, I hope! Im working on another chapter already   
~Imagi


	4. 3 - Where's the Hero?

AN: Ok, I would like to thank Sailor Digimon for commenting on my disclaimer, you made my day! I would also like to thank La Blue Lain for disliking my story, for scaring the hell out of a beginner writer, and I don't know how I get so many reviews either. I'd like to thank Silver Horizon for waiting forever. And I would like to thank Dark_Fox for e-mailing me. I would like to thank *~*Sora Rocks*~* because this story is dedicated to her. I have to thank Sakura Mystic Moon because she is my sister, and she helped me a whole lot by criticizing me. And I would like to thank everybody else, I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS, and I'm sorry I didn't list you all but this AN has gotten very long.   
Disclaimer:Digimon don't belong to me   
Ha! Now there can be no fee   
  
Do not sue   
For if you do   
I will beat you   
With my shoe   
Thank you!   
  
Along that line   
This story plot is MINE!   
And there will be a fine!   
For those who have stealing in mind!   
  
Chapter 3: Where's the Hero?   
  
Drakuamon felt powerful, he fed on fear, and he had never felt more fear than this. He smiled wickedly; all he wanted was to be the one to kill the digidestined. And he had them all. He might as well torment them. He turned to the nearest Bakamon "fetch the prisoners" he informed the ghost-like creature   
"Yes my evil ship, right away" he disappeared. Moment's later Drakuamon had 12 little creatures in his hands. With a snap of his fingers 12 cages appeared just in front of the digidestined and with one last snap each digimon became trapped inside across from it's owner.   
"I think I'm going to be sick" Tai stated as he saw the digimon all beat and bruised. "Agumon" Tai called to his little buddy "you ok dude?"   
"Tai? Is that you? It hurts so much Tai. Can't you help me?" Agumon asked his friend, with the little voice that he had   
Tears slipped down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Agumon, I don't know what to do to help you, I'm so sorry." He cried the tears flowed in rivers just as Drakuamon stood in front of him   
Drakuamon smiled evilly, "Taichi Kimiya, Leader of the digidestined, bearer of courage."   
"What do you want?" Tai snarled anger coursing through him as he bared his teeth.   
"I want your life" Drakuamon stated casually.   
"Fine" Tai said "Take my life and leave the others, my life for theirs, is it a deal?" He asked.   
Drakuamon laughed "No, it is not a deal Taichi, because right now I have all of your lives, and that is what I want, I want to be know as Drakuamon, destroyer of the Digidestined. You alone will not do." Drakuamon laughed as he continued down the row of digidestined, each gave him an angered look but it did not bother him, it merely made him laugh harder. When he reached the space between Matt and Sora his eyes went wide.   
"You look worried" Matt said with a fake calm in his voice. Drakuamon shot him a deadly look, "Ill kill you last, make you watch all your friends die and suffer."   
"Don't change the subject" Matt stated desperately trying to appear brave. "Your afraid of something aren't you, something is out there" Matt stated as he followed Drakuamon's look over at the hills.   
Drakuamon shot him a look of pure evil "Shut up! Damn it, Shut UP" Out of no where a dagger appeared in his hand and he placed it against Matt's neck and pushing the tip in just enough to make him bleed.   
"Matt!" Sora called tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Matt turned to Drakuamon; courage coursing through his body Matt's voice became dangerous but soft "what are you afraid of?"   
"Me, he is afraid of me." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. Everyone gasped as a young girl appeared out of thin air. Drakuamon stepped aside revealing the girl to Matt. She was tall, with long legs, blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled dangerously. She looked about 17. Matt laughed hysterically, he had gone nuts with courage "Drakuamon, your afraid of her? That little girl?" He turned to the girl "who are you"   
She grinned, untouched by his disbelief "Names Kit, and I'm your worst nightmare"   
Matt laughed, "Why, is Drakuamon afraid of you?"   
Kit answered, her voice sending chills through everyone "because I want to be the one to kill the digidestined, and I will be."   
Drakuamon gulped "You'll have to fight me first" he looked horrified   
Kit replied dangerously "I was hoping that you would say that. You can go first"   
Drakuamon looked worried he had no chance against this girl so he planed "Dark Wing" he cried   
Tai Laughed "he missed by a mile" then he saw where it was heading, right at the digidestined "Oh O"   
Kit appeared right in front of his attack "ICE" she called as she put her palm out.   
Everyone gasped, a human girl had just shot ice from her hand and it hit the dark wing attack, freezing it then shattering it. "FIRE" she called again. A huge ball of flames flew towards Drakuamon. It scorched him, but it was not enough to destroy him "Twins" she called out Suddenly two kids, a girl and boy, about her age burst out from the sky, each wore wings upon their backs as they flew through the sky. Just as they were above Drakuamon they cried out "Reborn" and Drakuamon suddenly devolved into his egg form.   
  
Matt turned to face at Sora "Did you see what she did? We are going to die!"   
"Matt, I'm not ready to die I want to spend the rest of my life by your side" Sora looked at her feet her face flushed with embarrassment, she hadn't meant to say the last bit.   
Matt stared at her unbelieving "Really; you do, because I feel the same way" he sighed so relieved to get that off his chest. He looked over at Sora again and she was glowing. Their precious little moment was interrupted with several thuds as the digidestined were released and they hit the ground. Kit holding the egg/Drakuamon, walked up to Matt who was now kneeling on the ground like the others. She suddenly didn't look so mean and cruel. He coughed and a trickle of blood came from his mouth. "He cut you neck" she said as she pulled out a little handkerchief blotting the blood from his lips. She then gently laid a hand on his neck, a brilliant purple color arose and when it faded, the cut, and all of his other scrapes and bruises disappeared.   
"I'm a friend" she said as matt pocketed the handkerchief her voice was simple and strait to the point. The two angel/kids cleared their throats, "oh yeah, and so are they" She looked back at them, "You know what to do"   
The girl angel-kid smiled "Kit, they don't believe we are friendly" her wings suddenly disappeared, as did the boys.   
"So what, Katy, we are here to help them, they don't have to believe us."   
"But Kit," complained the angel-girl Katy, "can't we tell them, please Kit, Please?"   
"Katy" the angel-boy warned, speaking for the first time.   
"You know you want to tell them too, Tom" she accused the boy angrily. She sighed "I'm sorry Tom, I'll behave." She stated reluctantly   
Kit, clearly seemed to be their leader, and based on looks they were all related. Katy had blond hair and blue eyes exactly like Kit, yet they looked nothing alike. Tom had Brown hair brown eyes and looked exactly like Katy, which explained why Kit had called them twins.   
Sora took a step forward, but imeideintly lost her balance, luckily Matt was there to catch her. She sighed "Ow" she stated sorrowfully.   
Kit frowned "Katy look what you did now, you distracted me and I forgot what I was doing, now get to work."   
Following orders Katy and Tom ran up to TK, each of them grabbed a hand and a bright light came and went just as it had when they healed Matt, but this time it was pure, and white. They ran to Kari and did the same. Kit walked up to Sora and healed her as the twins grabbed Davis' hands, but nothing happened.   
"Hey Kit, its not working on Davis" Tom informed their leader   
"How did you know my name" Davis asked his voice filled with concern?   
"Never mind that" Kit told Davis, Turning to the twins she said "I was afraid that would happen. Now we have to explain."   
"Really" cried Katy, "are you serious" Kit sighed and nodded her head, sometimes she really didn't get that girl.   
Katy smiled joyously "We are from the future!" She proclaimed happily. The digidestined sat there and stared   
"What on Earth are you talking about?" Tai question. Katy sighed it didn't have the impact she had hoped.   
Kit sighed and took control of the situation. "My name is Kit Ishida, daughter of Sora and Yomato Ishida, I was sent by the future Gennai to save you from any and all harm, with me he sent 2 of my colleges, whom are also my cousins Tom, and Katy children of Takeru and Hikari. Kit looked at each of their faces waiting for their reactions. The 4 children who had been proclaimed couples were blushing furiously, and the rest were staring blankly. The rest of your future children stayed behind, it is very hard to travel through time. Luckily we have our own genius and she figured out how to morph her particular powers to work for the situation.   
Kit sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. Then suddenly there was a huge bang and it sounded from up above. The sky began to swirl into a vast opening, kind of like a TV screen. Kit looked up, and through the big vortex in the sky she saw a lab, then they heard voices "Sam! How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of my equipment!" There was silence then "Hi Kit" A little red haired boy was looking down from the edge of the vortex.   
"Oh god this is too much for me" Mimi stated as she fainted onto the ground.   
"Sam" The voice called again "Kit is going to kill me, get Away from there!" A girl appeared and she wrapped her arms around the boy, the voice who had desperately called to the boy, Sam, had obviously belonging to her. "Kit" she said breathlessly as she looked into the hole.   
Kit laughed just as Mimi awoke "Its ok Ina, gather the group and get them here right away." All the girl could do was nod and turn. Everyone watched as Ina walked away from the vortex "Guys I NEED you, now!" Ina called. A large group of children piled into the lab. Kit smiled and turned to the Digidestined; these are your children she said happily.   
Kit turned her attention back to the vortex "get down here now; I'll explain everything I can. The children nodded obediently.   
Kit sat on the ground and looked at the scene before her, the healed digidestined had helped the others to sit, so they could wait for their own medical attention. Matt had discovered that once they were healed so had their digimon. "Kit" Katy attempted to get her cousins attention.   
Kit sighed again, "Yes Katy, what is it?"   
"Kit, the egg, its hatching." Everyone suddenly turned to the twins and the egg they had all forgotten about.   
"Well" Kit said, "I don't know what the big deal is, when he is reborn he wont be evil, so fly it over to the baby grounds, quick now." It took a mere second for her to fly off, and Kit waited patiently until Katy had returned, when she had, Kit then turned to the group, and she opened her mouth to start her explanation but she was interrupted by a black haired boy from above   
"Katy, how did you make it to your 16th birthday being that dense? Get your butt up here and help us down you crazy ditz!" He cried   
"Sorry, Mike" she apologized as her wings flapped from her back and she flew up to assist her friends.   
Kit turned to the digidestined. In the future, each of you is married and you each have at least one child. I was the first child and when I was born we found out that I had weird powers, Ice and Fire. As you know these were the powers of my parents' digimon. We each have powers similar to our parents' pets, we can each heal and some of us have our own other quirks. We studied under Gennai, perfecting out talents. About a month ago you were all kidnapped, and killed. Most of our powers faded, It seemed that we relied on you to fight. Evil digimon took over and destroyed a lot of our world. What you see in the vortex is the future digital world, in Gennai's home. Gennai guessed that the evil from the future had somehow been created in the past, so he sent us to destroy it. We don't know if Drakuamon was the evil we were looking for, but we hope he was. Also just after I was born Gennai set a rule, in order to not get him confused who was who he said that we each had to be named similar to out parents. Katy is for Kari and Tk, KT, Tom is for Takeru. Mike" she said as the black haired boy stepped forward "is named after Mimi"   
16 year old Mike stepped towards his mother and placed a gently had on her shoulder, as a gorgeous plant green light exploded then disappeared.   
Kit continued "Ina is named after her father Izzy" 14 year old Ina stepped forward, her muddy red hair flowing and she placed a gently hand on her fathers shoulder, an electric blue shown and faded.   
"Jane is Joe's daughter" A happy little 6 year old skipped forward her purplish blue hair up in pigtails bounced around as she hugged her father, an aqua blue washed over them for a moment than left like the tide. "Daddy" she cried knocking his glasses askew.   
"This is Danny Davis' kid" the brown haired kid nodded to the group as he went to his father who had apparently passed the goggles onto his 10-year-old son. A maroon fire color flickered and died as he healed his father.   
"Olive is Yolei's daughter" the 12-year-old girl pushed up her glasses in frustration as she went to heal her mother with her pink light.   
"Kyle is Ken's son" the tall 11-year-old walked quickly to get the attention away from him, and then he blushed as he found many eyes following him. A golden color, that looked very like Wormon flashed then died down.   
"And This is Taichi's daughter Tina" The 14 year old had curly brown hair that flooded around her head "Nice hair" Tai said with a smile as Tina approached with a laugh She hit him playfully, but not until she had healed him with her orange glow.   
A boy stepped forward, mirror shades were sported on his face, and everyone was surprised to find this was Cody's 15-year-old son "Chris"   
And finally one stood, It was the boy named Sam with the orange red hair. He looked up admiringly at Kit, who ruffled his hair "Go on" she told him, and he ran and hit Matt hard Daddy! He cried.   
Poor Matt scared to death looked at Sora "two?" He questioned. She smiled and laughed as the little 6-year-old came at her next, "I guess so"   
Kit laughed, and she followed her brother's example, she ran up to her parents and hugged them tight. "It's been so long" she said exasperated. "So long" Kit took a deep breath she hadn't cried since she had watched her parents fall asleep peacefully, in the digital world. That was the night after they had died, in the future. When Gennai had first informed them of their mission. They had spent the whole month preparing for the day, and Ina had spent many nights working on time transportation. It was such a relief to know her parents would be there when she arrived home.   
The kids walked their parents to the digital portal, warning that anything they did could change the future. Each child waved good bye to its parents as Katy and Tom flew them up and away towards the sky. The Digidestined watched in mystery as the sky closed up and as Yolie called "Digiport open"   
They all returned to the computer room and Tk checked the computer for the time, "uh guys its still Friday, only an hour after we left!"   
"What? Are you kidding TK?" Kari asked confused, "No" he stated, "it has only been an hour."   
"Weird" said Mimi mystified, maybe it was just a dream?"   
Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and noticed something soft, he pulled it out, it was the handkerchief that Kit had used to wipe his mouth, "I guess it wasn't a dream"   
  
*******THE END******   
  
I might make a sequil but I doubt anyone liked it enough   
~Imagi Chan 


End file.
